This invention relates to fishing nets and more particularly to a fishing net assembly that is especially suited for ice fishing.
A number of attempts have been made to provide an accessory for ice fishing that prevents the loss of the fish when pulled up through a hole in the ice. The previous prior known fishing nets have round, flat frames and are not easily inserted through a hole in the ice and manipulated to retrieve a fish on a line so fish are frequently lost.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,872 and 5,140,767 address this problem but utilize relatively complex mechanisms to retrieve fish on a line under the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,939 discloses a scoop for ice fishing with an extensible handle.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a net assembly including a double-curved frame carrying a net. The frame has a greater length than width and further has an elongated, generally oval-shaped profile as viewed from the top with a frame width less than the diameter of the hole in the ice to permit insertion through the hole. The frame also has a dished or bowed profile as viewed from the side. The frame has a pair of spaced, opposed outwardly bowed side portions, a front end portion and converging rear portions. The side portions are also downwardly bowed. The handle preferably is length adjustable for different ice thicknesses and water depths and is shown as made of telescoping outer and inner tubular sections. A coupling releasably fastens the handle to the rear end portions of the frame.
Details of this invention are described in connection with the accompanying drawings which like parts bear similar reference numerals in which:
FIG. 1 is a side elevation view and cross section of the net shown below a layer of ice over water with a hole through the ice having the net shown in a fish retrieving position having the handle extending up through the hole.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of the frame shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of an alternative shape of frame.
FIG. 4 is a side elevation view of the handle detached from the frame with portions broken away to show interior parts with the handle being shown in the fully retracted position so that it is of minimum length.
FIG. 5 is a side elevation view of the net assembly shown in FIG. 1 with the handle removed.
FIG. 6 is a front elevation view of the assembly shown in FIG. 1 taken along line 6xe2x80x946 of FIG. 5.
FIG. 7 is a top plan view of the nine inch frame associated with a ten inch hole.
FIG. 8 is a top plan view of a seven inch frame associated with an eight inch hole.
FIG. 9 is a top plan view of a five inch frame associated with a six inch hole.
FIG. 10 is a side elevation view of the handle in the fully extended position so that it is of maximum length.